


Ours

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: The world is crumbling around us. The angels and demons, Lilith and the impending apocalypse… Everything is at stake and we don’t know how it will end. But they can’t take what’s ours.Square Filled: DeanCasAnna (SPN Kink Bingo)





	Ours

**Theme:** Polyamorous Love  
**Square Filled:** DeanCasAnna (SPN Kink Bingo)  
**Ship:** Dean x Castiel x Anna  
**Rating:** Mature

 

The world is crumbling around us. The angels and demons, Lilith and the impending apocalypse… Everything is at stake and we don’t know how it will end. But they can’t take what’s ours.


End file.
